1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cooling and/or drying bulk goods, provided with a bunker having a supply opening for the material to be cooled, said supply opening being located near the upper side of the bunker, and with a single grate construction located near the bottom side of the bunker, said grate construction being provided with a number of bar-shaped means extending at least substantially parallel to each other, as well as with means for supplying cooling and/or drying air to the interior of the bunker through the grate construction at the bottom side of the device and for discharging said air near the upper side of the device after it has flowed through the material, while the bar-shaped means can be pivoted forwards and backwards about a centre position during operation.
2. Discussion of the Background
The dimensions of the products which are processed in a device of this type, such as mealy products, granular products, flaky products, cylindrical products etc., can vary within ample margins. Usually the varying dimensions of the products also require varying dimensions of the passages present between the parts of the gate construction for passing the material. With the known grate construction the dimension of said passages can usually not be adjusted, however, so that a certain grate construction can usually be used for a certain material only and when another and/or finer and/or coarser material is to be processed it is necessary to use another device or to build in another grate in a certain device.